


Judge and Executioner

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Pre-Canon, SPN Femslash February, Secret Relationship, Supernatural Femslash February, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Anna continues to meet with the demon who provided information about the start of the apocalypse. Continuation of Serpents and Grace





	Judge and Executioner

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 23: Favorite Ship with a Demon
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

January 24th, 1984

“Anna, what a surprise. Does your Garrison know that you’re here?”

“No.”

“Who’d you lie to this time? Uriel? Balthazar? No, let me guess. Benjamin?”

The statuesque redhead stared down at her demon. “I didn’t lie to anyone. I simply left. There are three angels on the Winchesters at all times.”

“Aww, one for each of them?” Rubrael bit her bottom lip and smirked up at the angel. “Heaven is getting so considerate, considering one of them is literally the vessel for Lucifer.”

“They’re using the excuse that John has started hunting.”

Rubrael stopped cold. “What?”

Anna nodded. “John Winchester has started researching the occult. He’s trying to figure out who killed Mary.”

“He’s leaving the children by themselves?”

“From what Hael has said, no. She’s assigned to Sam at the moment, but she’s asking to be transferred.”

“Is it because who he is?” The ebony haired demon laughed. “She’s afraid of a baby?”

“I’m sure that’s what it is, but she says that she’s a ward watcher, and this is above what she can handle.”

Rubrael crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into Anna. “So why are we here?”

“You’re here to either bother me or seduce me.” Rubrael shrugged at the suggestion but let Anna continue. “I’m here because the little girl that was just born is destined to be Sam Winchester’s soulmate.”

“That shit is real?”

“If the angels want it to be, yes. They send the cupids down.”

“Holy shit, you all really are against Free Will up there, aren’t you?” Rubrael scoffed. “How can you deal with it?”

“I’ve been watching Humanity for years.” Anna finally wrapped her arm around her demon. “I thought it was better when the angels interfered. But their art, their music, their passion.” She placed a soft kiss on top of Rubrael’s head. “It’s why it wasn’t hard for me to decide to think on my own.”

“Can’t say it was my charm and wit?”

“You’re useful.”

The two of them watched as Jessica Moore was placed into her little crib in the hospital’s nursery, sleeping and content, and completely unaware of her role in the future.

***

April 22nd, 1984

Rubrael was pacing fervently across the room. Anna was supposed to be there yesterday. Demons couldn’t pray, and if she summoned Anna, they would both be found out. She couldn’t sit still, and her angel was nowhere to be found.

“Anna, where are you?” The familiar sound of wings flapping filled the room and the air rushed around her.  Anna came up to her and grabbed her, pulling her into a rough embrace, kissing her passionately. She pulled away briefly. “Anna?!” Rubrael held on to her but looked her over to make sure there were no injuries.

“I’m fine.” She carded her fingers through the shorter woman’s hair and pressed her forehead gently against hers. “I’m so sorry.”

“Anna, you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. I couldn’t leave. They made me execute one of the angels in my garrison for treason.” Anna openly sobbed and fell to her knees.

Rubrael also went to her knees and pulled Anna into her arms. She held her gently and rocked her, lovingly stroking her hair. “Tell me what happened Anna.”

“Angel by the name of Micah. New to the garrison, under Uriel.” She wrapped her arms around Rubrael and nuzzled into her neck. “They said they found evidence of him meeting with a demon and passing them information about what the angels are doing to prevent the apocalypse.” She sniffled and hugged her demon tighter. “They said as garrison leader, I had to execute him.”

“You didn’t want to.”

“How could I Rubrael?!” Anna shot up and yelled. “For starters, he was innocent. The angels are trying to start the apocalypse. If anything, he’s doing what I’m doing. How can I execute a fellow angel for doing the same exact thing I am doing? If anything, I’ve done worse.”

Rubrael brought her hand to Anna’s cheek. “And what have you done that’s worse?”

“I fell in love.”

***

July 4th, 1984

“I don’t understand the fascination with the fireworks.” Rubrael sat on the rock as Anna walked up behind her. “Why are we meeting tonight anyway?”

“Believe it or not? Those fireworks interfere heavily with angel communication, and there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

Rubrael patted the space on the rock next to her. “There’s plenty of room here.”

Anna sat next to the petite demon, scooting close before wrapping her arm around her shoulder. She looked up at the sky and watched a few fireworks exploded, illuminating the sky in their brilliant colors. “I think I prefer watching them from down here than I do from Heaven.”

“You said you had something to tell me Angel. Can’t avoid it now.” Rubrael rested her head on Anna’s shoulder. “Is it something good or something bad?”

“I don’t know yet.” Anna sighed. “You’ve heard me mention Castiel?”

“One of your captains?”

Anna hummed in confirmation. “He was pulled into reconditioning again. He’s often been accused of feeling too much. Several of the angels under my charge have been actually.”

“Oh?”

“Balthazar has been reconditioned once or twice. Uriel only went through it once, but he definitely came back changed. Hannah, Inais, Esther. They’ve all been through.”

“Have you?”

“Probably before. But not recently.”

Rubrael looked into the hazel eyes of her angel. “How do you know?”

“For starters, if they reconditioned me, I wouldn’t be here with you. I would be executed. They go into your thoughts and manipulate them until you’re one with the host again. They would know that I am with you, that I love you. To the host, falling in love with a demon is worse than falling in love with a human.”

“Still don’t know why you say that.” Rubrael blushed and bit her bottom lip.

Anna kissed the top of her head. “You’re the one who took claim to my discovery of Free Will.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rubrael playfully grabbed the bottom of Anna’s chin and brought her lips down to hers. “So why are you bringing up this Castiel and this barbaric reconditioning you angels do?”

“Because I think he figured out about you and me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I headcanon that Ruby is either short for a longer name, or the anglicized pronunciation of her real name. Rubrael is pronounced Roo Breel. So in this case, it's the latter.


End file.
